The war part 5: The civil war part 1
by MrGucciFanFic109
Summary: A battle has begun! While a new arrival has came to the school and mark has a secret he wants to tell him.


The War Part 5: The Civil War  
Made by: MrGucciFanFic109

* * *

Chapter 22: Kye's Return

April 27th 2018  
Before 1st period

Mark: (The Mystery ghost guy told me kye was suppose to be here)  
Mark: (Maybe he is here...or hes late)  
Mark: (Whose that standing near the statue?)  
Mark: (He looks like kye)  
Mark: Um hel-  
Kye: Hello mark  
Mark: Turn around  
Kye: *Turns around*  
Mark: Uh..your face...whats that scar?  
Kye: Burn...  
Mark: *I think hes lying*  
Kye: I heard that you are in a battle with your friends, right?  
Mark: Ye...yes  
Kye: ok, theres something i forgo-  
*Bell rings*  
Math teacher: hello class come in  
Math teacher: we got a new student his name is kye johnson, kye tell us about yourself  
kye: i used to go to Abraham middle school  
Skyler: How was Abraham?  
Kye: better than this dump  
Math teacher: haha kye your funny  
Kye: im not joking  
Math teacher: have a seat  
*After math class: 10:13*  
Kye: so uh mark where is uh ry-  
Jason: IS THAT K-K-KYE!?  
Mark: kye...run  
Kye: K...bye  
Jason: WAS THAT KYE?!  
Mark: Yes, please dont hurt him  
Jason: but...fine  
Mark: thank you  
Mark: i should go now...  
Jason: Yea...go  
Lui: MARK! MARK!  
Mark: WHAT LUI!  
Lui: hi  
Mark: we got 30 seconds to get to class we should run  
Lui: Ok  
*at gym*  
Kye: me and you have the same period together?  
Mark: Yes...sherlock  
Kye: ...  
Mark: What did you wanna tell me earlier?  
Kye: ok... ill tell you

Chapter 23: the search for rye begins  
April 27th 2018  
Lunch

Mark:i miss noah  
jason: i dont wanna talk about..noah  
Lui: me neither...  
Jason: Mark...can i ask you something?  
Mark: sure  
Jason: *whispers* should we ask lui to join us?  
Mark: yes  
Jason: ok  
Mark: Lui!  
Lui: yes?  
Mark: wanna help me and jasons friends take down aki and his team?  
Lui: i would love to  
Kye: psst  
Mark: what  
Kye: i need to tell you something secret  
Mark: ok...jason ill be back  
Jason: ok

Mark: ok what is it kye?  
Kye: Where is rye?  
Mark: he is uuuh... i dont know, i have not seen him for a month  
kye: we must find him  
Mark: he is ok  
kye: or is he?  
Mark: *I should be concerned, kye has always seen things before it happened*  
Mark: i think so...  
Jason: mark!  
Mark: AH! oh its you  
Jason: c-c-CAN I TALK TO K-KYE?!  
Mark: sure...is that ok with you kye?  
Kye: yes...  
Jason: ok!  
Jason: so...kye...mark told me about you... and uh  
Kye: SPILL IT OUT JASON!  
Jason: uh...how did you know my name?  
Kye: uuuuh random guess?

Mystery Ghost: this...is not what i had in plan...

Chapter 24: A blast to the past  
June 20th summer camp  
playground

Rye: so uh mark...  
Mark: yes?  
Rye: wheres kyle  
Mark: KYE! GET OVER HERE!  
Kye: *i hate these people..* coming...  
Mark: so uh kye... follow us  
Kye: waddle waddle waddle  
Mark: lets watch zach be horrible at basketball

Zach: OVER HERE!  
Omar: *Heh, that idiot wants me to pass the ball to him after he suspended me from here for 3 days? ill make sure i get my revenge*  
Zach: OMAR! OVER HERE!  
Omar: HERE YOU GO! *Throws ball hard and fast*  
*BANG*  
Mark: :O  
Zach: *falls*  
Rye: ZACH!  
both run  
Mark: ZACH! ARE YOU OK?  
Mr N: WHAT WAS THAT SOUND?  
Mark: OMAR... HE... HE THR-  
Kye: Zach has amnesia  
Mark: uh...OMAR HIT HIM WITH THAT BALL AND IT HIT HIS HEAD  
Omar: snitch...  
Mr N: ill call 911 now  
Kye: Mark...follow me

Kye: Mark... dont tell ANYONE about this  
Mark: yea?  
Kye: *Puts hand on marks head*  
Mark: AH!

* * *

-Marks head-  
Mark: What the...Kye? Rye? LUS!

Jason: ATTACK!  
Mark: wh-who is that?

Noah: I WANT A COKE! GET IT NOW!  
Mark: N-noah?

Lus: STOP TREATING KYE LIKE THIS!  
Mark: we a'int doing nothing wrong!  
Mark: Wha...WHAT!?

Kye: Mark... if we dont end war...war will end us  
Mark: kye.. your face!

* * *

Mark: AH!  
Kye: Mark?  
Mark: kye...what was tha  
Kye: you uh...fell asleep...  
Mark: uhhhh no  
Kye: i slapped you...and you and you fell asleep...  
Mark: uh...ok  
(9 minutes later)  
Mark: i hope zach will be ok...  
Rye: me...me to  
Kye: he will die...i know of it  
Mark: uh...  
Kye: might wanna talk to him when you can...

Chapter 25: 3 more days...  
April 4th after 6th period

Jason: Lui... come to my house for a meeting  
Lui: ok.  
Mark: all the recruits are gonna be there  
Kye: Psst  
Mark: what do you want?  
Kye: come

Mark: Yes?  
Kye: Im on aki's team...  
Mark: me to im gonna rebel against them during the fight  
Kye: good  
Jason: STOP TALKING TO KYE!  
Mark: well see ya  
Kye: you to  
Aki: JASON!  
Jason: what do you want...  
Aki: where are we gonna fight?  
Jason: At midnight... at school  
Aki: thats sounds so so dumb  
Jason: just do it...  
Aki: whatever  
Jason: tell your team  
Aki: ok... let the best team win  
Jason: we'll obliviously win  
Aki: yea...yea you will ;)

At the meeting:

Jason: ALRIGHT CREW ON MONDAY AT COBRA COVE MIDDLE SCHOOL AT MIDNIGHT! any plans for taking down aki and his team?  
Alexander: did we already have this meeting?  
Jason: Yes...  
Alexander: THEN WHY ARE WE DOING THI-  
Jason: so you can tell me your plans!  
Mark: ok here's the plan. we follow each and ever one of the members and fight them, first we stay in one place then we split up!  
Jason: sounds dumb but its all we got  
Tye: so what its a 27 vs ?  
Jason: 27 vs uh i dont know how much they have  
Lui: so the fight will be on monday at midnight...i'll be asleep  
Jason: stay awake and at 11:40 sneak out of your house  
Lui: uh ok

Chapter 26: 11 more hours

Mark: Jason ready for the fight later?  
Jason: oh !%&* yes  
Mark: me to  
Kye: Lives will be lost...  
Jason uh ok...  
Kye: Mark... i need to ask you something  
Mark: Jason? can i?  
Jason: yes...

Kye: I found rye  
Mark: Where?  
Kye: come  
Mark: RYE! RYE!  
Rye: ?  
Kye: RYEEE! RYYYYEEEEEEE!  
Rye: WHOSE CALLING MY NAME!  
Kye: there he is  
Rye: Mark? k-k-KYE!  
Kye: i come in peace.  
Rye: oh...what do you want?  
Lorlie: HEY RYE!  
Rye: Lorlie...im talki-  
Mark: LORLIE!  
Kye: get back to topic  
Mark: Oh yea...  
Rye: So what you want?  
Mark: basically a civil war is happening and i want you and lorlie to join kye  
Rye: what about you?  
Mark: Ill betray the other team  
Kye: meet us at the school at midnight  
Lorlie: Ok  
Rye: So who are we fighting?  
Mark: A kid named jason and several other people  
Rye: oh...i think i know him  
Mark: Kye... get lus on your side  
Kye: I will

Chapter 27: time for a war  
May 7th 15 minutes before midnight

Mark: *Tonight... i tell kye my secert*  
Mark: *I hope he understands*  
Mark: *i better start going to jasons house*  
Mark: *Opens window*  
Mark: Ill be back...hopfully  
Mark: *Runs*

Mark: AH!  
Jason: just me...  
Mark: Oh...well lets go  
Jason: we need to get everyone else  
Mark: oh yea  
(10 minutes later)  
Jason: ok team we need to get the school  
Mark: RUN!  
Jason: EVERYONE CLIMB THE FENCE!  
Lui: Hey is that aki's team?  
Jason: Weaklings  
Aki: HEY JASON!  
Jason: so...aki...lets begin  
Mark:*why is kye going into the pipe room?*  
Aki: alright team...SPLIT UP!  
Jason: EVERYONE GET THEM!  
Mark: *Runs into the room kye went into*

Mark: KYE! KYE!  
Kye: uuuuuhhh  
Mark: What are you doing?  
Kye: meet me on the roof..  
Mark: uhh ok  
Kye: *runs*  
Mark: *This is my chance *

Mark: Kye...  
Kye: look...Aki and jason are fighting...just like at the begi-  
Mark: I need to tell you something...  
Kye: tell me anything  
Mark: i...i...  
Kye: say it...  
Mark: i...love...you  
Kye: *looks up*  
Kye and Mark: *Blushes*  
Kye: i...me to  
Kye: *Looks at mark*  
Mark: i know i miss treated you in the past, forgive me  
Kye: i do...  
*Pop*  
Mark: ?  
Kye: the pipes...  
Mark: kye...what did you d-  
*BOOM*  
Mark: KYE!  
Mark: no kye be ok... PLEASE!  
Kye: goodbye...old...*cough cough cough* friend  
Mark: NO! YOU WONT DIE!  
Kye: good...bye  
Mark: NO! DONT DIE ON ME!  
Mark: KYE! KYE! PLEASE ANSWER ME! PLEASE!  
Mastery ghost: Hes gone for good  
Mark:i...will avenge you...goodbye...kye  
*Sirens*  
Mark: is that the...POLICE?!


End file.
